


how jackson had a harem for a day and holt became the next cupid

by Chocovevo



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, but in a joking way, tumblr wanted this fic and then i turned it into an actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: tumblr wanted it.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile/Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura/Clawdeen Wolf, Holt Hyde & Jackson Jekyll, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue/Gillington "Gil" Webber
Kudos: 9





	how jackson had a harem for a day and holt became the next cupid

As the day at Monster High slowly came to an end, there was only one monster who wasn’t so eager for the 4 o'clock bell. 

Jackson Jekyll anxiously tapped his foot, feeling anxiety fill his body. At lunch, Frankie had suddenly told him that she needed to talk and to meet her at the fountain after school. And if you had anxiety, that was absolutely your worst nightmare. 

“Frankie Fine will probably want to wine and dine,” Holt unhelpfully said, sitting casually next to Jackson in the inner world and strumming a guitar. “Don’t worry so much about it, Jackie,”

Jackson was tempted to swat him but he couldn’t risk accidentally smacking Iris again. The poor ghoul understood but he had blinded her eye temporarily because of his deadly aim.

“I can talk to Frankie instead,” Holt offered. Jackson shook his head. As much as he wanted to go back into the inner world and fang out in his mad scientist-like room, he knew he needed to talk to her. Besides, Holt could be right. Maybe Frankie wanted to (finally) ask him or Holt out. It’s been a long time coming. They’ve been on unofficial dates. They text all the time. They do all kinds of couple stuff without being declared a couple. It was just a matter of when Frankie was finally comfortable with settling down (something the ghoul had admitted to having trouble with. Jackson couldn’t blame her. If he was alive for only 15 days and all kinds of monsters were into him, he’d also cave into all the dates he was asked out on). 

His leg shook anxiously and he could feel Iris’ worried eye on him. He tried giving her a reassured smile but he might’ve given a grimace instead. He really couldn’t focus on Mr. Hack’s stupid lecture. Who fucking cared about griffin genetics. He was never planning on going into Beastlogy as a career. He just took the class because it’d look good for mad science colleges. 

Then, as Mr. Hack was handing out the day’s homework, the bell rang. Jackson took it, stuffed it in his backpack and walked out, his hands shaking in his pockets. Holt was saying something but he wasn’t listening. With the hallway chatter mixing in with Holt’s genuine attempt to make him feel better, it was all just noise to Jackson. Annoying, anxiety-inducing, aggravating noise. 

In a slight dissociative daze, he manages to find the fountain and see Frankie... with all her ghouls? They’re all giggling and chattering which makes Jackson feel worse. Oh god. Frankie was about to dump him with all her ghoulies standing there. Might as well use Cupid’s podcast to tell the school this major freaky freak out.

But before Jackson could even consider what to do, he’s bombarded with excited squealing and the ghouls just rush to him, all except Clawdeen. 

They grab his arm, start talking all at once, and some even leave lipstick marks on his cheek? He’s very overwhelmed but he’s too confused to have a panic attack. 

Holt notices this and steps in, gently putting Jackson aside and switching in front of everyone. 

“Woah. Ladies. One at a time,” He smirks, they all giggle. “What do you want with Jackie?” Holt is soaking in the attention but he still has a job. 

All the ghouls look at each other, giggling nervously amongst themselves. Jackson, peeping in a little, feels himself grow annoyed. He was all for “ghouls acting ghoulish” but it got annoying when he couldn’t get a clear answer for why he’s having a panic attack.

But thank god, Clawdeen steps in. 

“They’re all just obsessed with Jackson,” she starts filing her paw. “Everytime Frankie comes back with a story about your dates, these ghouls go crazy. At some point, Frankie suggested a massive poly relationship. And now we’re here,” She extends her fingers to look if they were even before going over to file them again. 

Holt looks… surprised. And instantly put a suspicious look on his face. These ghouls… all of them… wanted to date Jackson? With no ill intent? He looked at the group in front of him. Draculaura, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Frankie. Not bad ghouls but…

Holt exhales. And cocks his eyebrow. “Huh… Uhhh…,” He… he really has no idea what to say. Other than Frankie, no ghoul or girl had really taken an interest in Jackson. So suddenly to have 3 more monsters into him… was kind of suspicious. 

“What makes you ghouls fall for Jackie?”

They all started to talk at once, clearly gushing and Holt sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Holt managed to get all 3 ghouls’ numbers and text them all individually about their feelings. This is what they had to say. 

Draculaura: IDK LOL!!! I just think he’s so sweet and cool :^))))) Ever since my breakup wit Clawd, I’ve been missing someone to hold me!!!!! And I think Jackie is perfect for me!!!! <333

Ok. So rebound. 

Lagoona: i dont really know mate. i broke up with gil recently but hearing how jackson treated me in a way gil never did… did somethin to me 

Rebound. 

Ghoulia: As far as I know, my crush on Cleo was going nowhere. So I thought Jackson would be a nice try. 

Did… did everyone use Jackson as a rebound?

Holt rubbed his temples and turned up his music higher. This was too much of a pain to get through. As far as he knew, only Frankie had genuine feelings for Jackson. The others were only interested in him because their love lives were shitty. 

Then, an idea popped in his head. If these ghouls’ love lives were shitty, time to fix them. He’d ask for the help of Cupid but she was moving to another school in a few days. And he’d have to act now. 

And he knew exactly where to start. 

Clawdeen.

**Author's Note:**

> no tw for anything but it does have swearing and a tad bit of sexual tension so its for teen and up. hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
